There is need for a universal pipe coupler that can provide a combination of features facilitating convenient installation in the field with maximum adaptability to a plurality of pipe diameters.
The following patents and published applications illustrate the efforts of others to address the problems identified and solved by the disclosure herein. As can be seen, there are a vast array of efforts already existing to provide a solution to the problems confronted when seeking to achieve convenient installation in the field with maximum adaptability to a plurality of pipe diameters, but none provides the combination of features and advantages presented in the instant disclosure.
These references include U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,773 entitled “Adjustable Connector and Method for Its Use,” issued to Krohn on Nov. 16, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,703 entitled “Deformable Pipe Coupling Having Multiple Radii of Curvature,” issued to Porter et al. on Jun. 1, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,357 entitled “Coupling for Tubes,” issued to Monsen et al. on Apr. 20, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,691 entitled “Coupler for Joining Plastic and Concrete Pipe,” issued to Kurdziel on Apr. 6, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,770 entitled “Reusable, Separable, Structural Connector Assembly,” issued to Holemans on Feb. 5, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,266 entitled “Latch and Release Tool Connector and Method,” issued to Burleson et al. on Oct. 20, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,179 entitled “Pipe Coupler with Split Ring. Chuck,” issued to Takagi on Nov. 3, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,452 entitled “Collapsible Steamer Basket,” issued to Tarlow on Sep. 4, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,571 entitled “Quick-Coupling Connector Group for Pipes, Piles or the Like,” issued to Montanari et al. on Dec. 13, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,025 entitled “Stab-Type Coupling,” issued to Volgstadt et al. on Oct. 21, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,919 entitled “Pipe Coupler,” issued to Edwards et al. on Jan. 4, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,810 entitled “Expandable Collar,” issued to Smith, Jr. et al. on Dec. 4, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,403 entitled “Mass Release Mechanism for Satellites,” issued to Hull on Jan. 28, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,988 entitled “Stab Type Pipe Coupling with Gasket Back Up Ring,” issued to Ouderkirk et al. on Sep. 7, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,177 entitled “Plural Ball and Socket Flexible Sealed Coupling for High Temperature Gas Conduits,” issued to Loetz on Oct. 21, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,117 entitled “Adjustable Colander for Cooking and Serving Vegetables and the Like,” issued to Millard et al. on Jan. 26, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,150 entitled “Ignition Mechanism,” issued to Heintz on May 23, 1939; U.S. Pat. No. 865,498 entitled “Implement for Coupling Pipe,” issued to Kenyon on Sep. 10, 1907; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0248098 entitled “Gasket for a Coupler Upon a Rail Car, Tank Trailer, or Related Means,” in the name of Sisk et al., published on Nov. 10, 2005.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,773 generally discloses an adjustable connector that acts as a coupling device to connect an object, such as pipe or tubing, having a range of diameters and thread styles to an item, such as a piece of equipment or another length of pipe or tubing. The device includes a casing member and an internal member, which further has tab members positioned in tab openings in a core member. Preferably, a semi-flexible sheath covers the internal member and seals it to the casing member and the object, so that a chamber is formed between the internal member and the casing member. Mechanical compression members may be placed in the chamber. As pressure increases within the object, the chamber pressure may also increase, forcing the sheath against the tab members, which are forced against the object, holding the object in place by friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,703 generally discloses a pipe coupling for joining pipe elements end-to-end is disclosed. The pipe coupling is formed of segments attached to one another circumferentially straddling the pipe elements. The segments are formed from sub-sections connected to one another end-to-end. Each sub-section has a surface region disposed to engage the outer surfaces of the pipe elements. Each surface region has a different radius of curvature from a surface region on a neighboring sub-section. The radii are selected so that when the coupling segments are deformed around the pipe elements, portions of surface regions of selected sub-sections contact the pipe elements, while portions of surface regions of those sub-sections between the selected portions remain in spaced relation away from the pipe elements. A constant and minimal torque is required to bolt the segments together as a result.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,357 generally discloses a coupling having a coupling housing and a coupling member. The coupling housing has a first housing part and a second housing part capable of being screwed together axially. Each of the first housing part and the second housing part has an internal conical surface, wherein, in a position that the first housing part and the second housing part are screwed together, the inner circumference of each of the internal conical surfaces generally lessen towards outward ends thereof, respectively. The coupling member is situated in the housing for clamping a tube inserted in the coupling housing. The coupling member is influenced axially by a conical clamping ring by cooperation with the conical surface in the first housing part and influences a resilient ring which causes sealing between the tube and the second housing part. One end of the coupling member is shaped as axial, flexible fingers separated by splits. As the first housing part and the second housing part are screwed together, the free ends of the fingers contact the resilient ring and are forced along the conical surface in the second housing part so as to force the resilient ring along the conical surface of the second housing part, whereby the resilient ring is compressed against the tube (FIGS. 3, 4, Elements 18, 20, 8, 9; Claim 1; Column 3, Lines 33-61).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,691 generally discloses a plastic pipe coupler having a plurality of sections connected to one another, with at least one gap between the ends of two adjacent sections. Each of the coupler sections has an exterior surface and an interior surface, and is fabricated so that when taken together, the sections cooperatively circumvent a section of plastic pipe. Each bracket is secured to the exterior surface of one of the aforesaid sections of the coupler and has a base plate, a pair of sidewall plates attached to each base plate, and a crosspiece having a first end and a second end, the first end of which is in contacting relationship with one of the pair of sidewall plates, while the second end is in contacting relationship with the other of the pair of sidewall plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,770 generally discloses a separation connector having a first component, having a plurality of leaf elements with protrusions, and a second component, having a recess for receiving the leaf element protrusions. The protrusions of the leaf elements are secured within the recess by a tensioned band, or in an alternative embodiment, by an expansion band; the protrusions and recess are formed so as to provide an efficient and effective load and torque bearing surface that requires minimal tension on the tensioned band, or minimal compression on the expansion band. A shearing structure is also presented that minimizes translation of the leaf elements with respect to the receiving surface. When the band is released, springs or other means urge the leaves away from the mating surface, thereby allowing for the separation of the connected items. Preferably, the leaves are hinged, allowing for ease of coupling and decoupling to the mating surface. Multiple sections of leaf elements can be employed to form a perimeter structure corresponding to the structure of the mating surface (FIG. 8a, Element 210; Claims 1, 15, 22, 29, 30; Column 4, Lines 10-23).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,266 generally discloses a tool connector for downhole use in oil and gas fields. The tool connector includes a stinger and a stinger receptacle. The stinger is adapted to be stabbed into the stinger receptacle. A loaded engaging member movable between a running position before the stinger is stabbed into the stinger receptacle and a latched position when the stinger is stabbed into the stinger receptacle to latch the stinger and the stinger receptacle together. A release member retains the loaded engaging member in the running position. When the stinger is stabbed into the stinger receptacle and a set force is applied to the stinger and stinger receptacle, the release member releases the loaded engaging member to move to the latched position and latch the stinger and the stinger receptacle together. According to a second aspect of the invention, the tool connector is releasable, further including a releasable stop member to stop the engaging member in the latched position. When the stop member is released, the engaging member moves to a released position such that the stinger and stinger receptacle are separable. According to a third aspect of the invention having particular application to perforating gun sections, a tool connector is provided with an internal explosive transfer system for transferring the detonation signal from one perforating gun, through the perforating gun connector, and to the next perforating gun. In addition, a method of connecting a first tool section to a second tool section is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,179 generally discloses a pipe coupler in which a sealing ring, an annular chuck and a release ring are inserted into a mounting recess of a coupler main body. Annular reaction surfaces are provided at the tip side of the annular chuck, and an action surface for contracting the diameter is provided at the internal periphery of the mounting recess. Claws are formed at the tip of the annular chuck, and a slit is provided in the annular chuck for permitting enlargement and contraction of the chucks diameter. When a flexible tube is inserted into the mounting recess, the diameter of the annular chuck is enlarged. In this condition, when a compressed fluid is supplied, the claws bite the flexible tube. As the release ring is pressed into the mounting recess, the engagement of the claws with the flexible tube is released. The reference thus discloses a split ring coupler for different sized pipes, which comprises a plurality of tabs extending outward from the ring (FIGS. 6, 7, Elements 801, 8, 802, 901, 902, 9; Claim 1; Column 6, Lines 49-68).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,452 generally discloses a collapsible steamer basket for insertion into the interior of a vessel such as a cook pot. Vegetables or the like can be placed inside the basket and steamed. The basket has a plurality of foldable leaves provided with holes; the leaves overlap and conform to the interior of the vessel. A built-in signal device is provided for audibly signaling when the interior of the vessel reaches a predetermined temperature to avoid burning of the foods being steamed (FIG. 1, Elements 11, 12, 22, 19; Claims 1, 4, 6, 7, 15; Column 2, Lines 4-68). This reference is not analogous art and does not generally relate to the scope of the present disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,571 generally discloses a quick-coupling connector assembly for pipes, piles or the like. The connector has a pair of half-couplers, male and female, capable of being connected to the ends of the pipe to be joined. The male half-coupler has, on its external surface, an annular raised profile capable of being coupled with a corresponding annular raised profile present on the internal surface of the female half-coupler proximal to its end. The female half-coupler is equipped with axial slits defining along its entire surface a plurality of outwardly elastically flexible lamellar elements, adapted to permit the fitting of the female half-coupler over the male half-coupler and the coupling together of the respective raised annular profiles. An axially movable ring is also provided, capable of being fitted over the female half-coupler and of being blocked in position for preventing radial deformations at the end of zone of the female half-coupler itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,025 generally discloses a stab-type coupling and method for connecting an end portion of a smooth wall non-metallic pipe to fittings or other pipes. The coupling is defined by a non-metallic coupling body, a generally elongated hollow insert, annular spacer rings, seal rings, a collet drib, and a retaining collet all disposed within the recess of the coupling body. The retaining collet is provided with a tapered external surface which is complementary to an internal frustroconical surface defined by a back-up ring molded within the coupling body. The coupling is made up as by inserting the end of a smooth wall non-metallic pipe into the coupling body such that the pipe is received about the generally elongated hollow insert and within the retaining collet. The toothed internal surface of the retaining collet is adapted to engage the non-metallic pipe. Attempted withdrawal of the pipe from the coupling body is resisted by the collet toothed surface as well as the bearing engagement of the collet with the back-up ring molded into the coupling body. The reference thus discloses a ring collar with fingers or rings extending therefrom, which comprises a metal ring flexible enough to be fit inside an adjoining pipe (FIG. 3, Elements 68, 78, 72, 70; Claim 1).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,919 generally discloses a coupler for effecting hermetically sealed pipe or conduit interconnection by slip fit and without the use of tools. A coupler body member and a screw-on nut compress therebetween the outer marginal frusto-conical portion of a spring metal locking ring having arcuate segments directed angularly inwardly of the slipfit opening and defining a circle of slightly greater diameter than that of the pipe to be connected before the locking-ring is compressed in place, and slightly lesser in diameter than that of the pipe to be connected when the locking-ring is compressed in place. Pipe disconnect is accomplished by unscrewing the nut, which permits the locking ring to again assume a configuration wherein the arcuate segments define an opening of sufficiently greater diameter to permit withdrawal of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,810 generally discloses a securing collar for use in securing the four corners of a sheet of tobacco to produce a bundle comprising an annular frustroconical shaped body with corrugated walls which surrounds the four corners of the “sheet” and a severing tab to permit easy removal of the collar (FIG. 1, 2, 3, 7; Claim 1).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,403 generally discloses a plurality of leaves positioned around the circumference of a connector, which comprises a joint that can expand or contract according to the size of the pipe to be jointed (FIG. 2, Elements 62, 54, 60, 56; Claim 1; Column 2, Lines 60-72).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,988 generally discloses a stab pipe coupling with a gasket back up ring. The rings are provided with outer and inner indentations, or cutouts, so as to be bendable and to conform to the contours of the pipe (FIGS. 2, 3 and 4).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,177 generally discloses a metal ring with leaves extending outward from the ring, which comprises a coupling for joining one pipe to a second pipe (FIG. 4, Elements 9, 11, 12, 10; Claim 1).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,117 generally discloses a collapsible and adjustable colander, which includes a plurality of tabs disposed around the perimeter of a metal circle and which adjust to fit the size of a receiving pot (FIGS. 1-3, Elements 12, 13, 38; Claims 1-6; Column 3, Lines 3-71). This reference is not analogous art and does not generally relate to the scope of the present disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,150 generally discloses a connector for a pipe joint or coupling, which comprises a plurality of leaves positioned around a circle and which expanded radially to enable the connector to connect to different sized pipes (FIG. 2, 3/27, 28, 39; claim 1-19; col. 2/40-53).
U.S. Pat. No. 865,498 generally discloses a coupling for joining one pipe to another, which comprises leafs or strips 7a and 7b positioned for insertion of the other section of pipe 6 and which leafs or strips 7a and 7b bears thereon the spring 8 (FIGS. 3, 4, 5, 6, Elements 3, 7a, 7b; Claim 1-20; Column 2, Lines 58-91).
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0248098 generally discloses a pipe coupler that interconnects pipes and fittings and sections of is pipe end to end for transferring bulk dry and fluid materials. The coupler connects various pipe ends, grooved, smooth, and ground, together. The coupler also connects various fittings such as tees and valves to pipe ends. Two arms clamp upon the two pieces of a gasket to seal the connection of pipes and fittings within the coupler. Ridges on both surfaces of the piece grasp and seal the end of a pipe. The gasket removes any gaps in the connection that would have trapped material and contaminated later loads of material.
Thus, a problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a universal pipe coupler having adaptability in a small space, such that a minimum of excavation is required to use it.
Yet another problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a universal pipe coupler that can be specified for use with a multiplicity of pipe diameters for one of the two pipes to be joined.
Still a further problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a universal pipe coupler that can be specified for use with a multiplicity of pipe diameters for both of the two pipes to be joined.
An additional problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a universal pipe coupler a sealably secured fitment to a first pipe of specified diameter and also a sealably secured fitment to a second pipe of unspecified diameter.
An even further problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a universal pipe coupler that is easily transported to the location in the field at which it will be used.
There is a demand, therefore, to overcome the foregoing problems while at the same time providing a universal pipe coupler that is adaptable to a multiplicity of uses and that is also relatively low in cost to manufacture and yet possesses extended durability.